Love
by PotterKnowsBest
Summary: Maybe that's never the way he wanted to be loved. SiriusxOC Marauder Era


**A/N: Woohoo! Fanfiction, right? I hope you love this pairing, this story, and this writing as much as I do. Thank you all soooooo much~! Just to clarify, the story starts out when Sirius is about 5 years old.**

Trucks prattled and screeched on the road, rattling along so loudly that little Sirius ran out of his house to see what was going on. He grew a wide grin when he saw that they were moving trucks. He wondered if he would like his new neighbors, and if they would have another little boy for him to play with. Another muggle car pulled up behind the trucks, and Sirius nearly drooled. He had always had a fascination with muggle cars.

Sirius was snapped out of the trance, though, as soon as the car door opened. He had never been more eager to find something out. He grinned as a relatively young couple stepped out. Following closely behind the couple was a little girl about Sirius's age, with dirty blonde hair and one blue eye and one brown eye. She carried a rabbit stuffed animal with button eyes. She glanced at Sirius, and he saw fear in her eyes. He was confused as to why that was so.

A few days after his new neighbors moved in, Sirius still hadn't met that little girl, even though he had been wondering about the sad expression on her face. He wondered why she wasn't happy. He would be ecstatic if he moved in next to himself. So, that day, he decided to go visit his next-door neighbors and see what was up.

The door seemed larger than any other doors he had ever seen, but Sirius knew his mind was just playing tricks on him. The door might be scary, but he was a Black, and Blacks don't get scared. If they do, they go ahead and face their fears. So that was exactly what little Sirius Black did. He knocked on the big door, and it opened to reveal the man he had seen the other day. He gave Sirius a small, insincere smile, but his eyes were cold.

"Hello, little boy. I saw you the other day. You live in the house next to us, right? How can I help you?" The man asked, looking at Sirius, who was wondering how anyone could be sad living with this man. He seemed like quite a nice fellow, just from the way he spoke to Sirius. He was much nicer than his own parents, at least. Or at least that's what Sirius thought.

Sirius gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I saw you had a daughter, and we could be friends, right? Like 'cause she's nice and I am, too." Sirius said, not yet too great with stringing together sentences.

The man moved out of the way to let Sirius in. Sirius stumbled into the house nervously, and the man directed Sirius upstairs, into a room with many unpacked boxes. Sirius presumed it to be the little girl's room.

"Hello?" Sirius called out, wondering where the girl was. She popped out of a box, blonde hair littered with packing peanuts, and looked at Sirius for a solid minute before he found his voice again. That little girl sure was dramatic, and just a bit odd, but Sirius wasn't one to judge off of first impressions.

"Er… Hi. I saw you moving in and I live-" he began, only to be cut off by the little girl herself.

"I know." She said in a smooth voice, and all was quiet for another minute while she scrutinized him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. After a little while, though, she broke out into a wide grin. "So I'm Arianna, we're gonna be friends, okay?" All Sirius could do was nod. "This is my new room, and you're my new friend. I'm happy that someone talked to me. Nobody is friendly to me but you."

"Not many kids here." Sirius said quietly. Arianna attempted to climb out of the box, knocking it-and plenty of other boxes-over in the process.

"Who're you?" she asked Sirius, climbing atop another box as if it were a ledge. She smiled dazzlingly down at Sirius.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said, watching Arianna. She made a face at the name.

"Too serious." She joked, "We'll have code names for each other, 'kay? You can be Siri and I can be Ria. Nobody calls me Ria. Everyone calls me Ari or Arianna. So we'll be unique, and only we can call each other that. Sound good?" She grinned at him once more, and Sirius nodded furiously. He was beginning to like this girl. She was adventurous and fun and he knew they'd be great friends. "Awesome. Now, come on! Are you going to play with me?" she asked happily, and she and Sirius began to climb the tower of boxes until her father called them down to say that Sirius had to go home.

-Liney Thingie-

Two years later finds Sirius and Arianna the very best of friends. They had clicked instantly, and told each other nearly everything, including the fact that they both were wizards with pureblood Slytherin families. Their similar personalities helped bond the two children in friendship.

However, two years later also finds Sirius and Arianna struck with a tragedy. Early in the year, Arianna's parents had died in a car wreck while Arianna was at Sirius's house. When she found out this news, she of course went straight to Sirius.

"Siri, my parents are dead." Arianna said blatantly, sitting next to Sirius on his bed. She really did get right to the point. Sirius's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Ria, I-I'm so sorry." He said, not sure what you say to a person who just lost their parents. Sirius himself looked about ready to break, but Arianna looked… content? He wondered what was wrong. Was this just her way of coping with the death? Or was there something bigger that she had never told him? He knew it was the latter when Arianna broke out into a grin. _I thought we tell each other everything._ Sirius thought sadly, disappointed that his best friend had kept a secret from him.

"Don't be." Arianna said confidently, not looking Sirius in the eye. She knew how smart he was, and she knew that he had probably already figured out there was a missing piece of the puzzle. She would tell him one day, but not now. Not so soon after.

"Ria, what're you keeping from me?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Arianna looked down sadly, the first time this emotion had shown since she first moved in, but Sirius knew somehow that it wasn't of sadness from her parents' death. This was a whole new sadness. "I'm sorry, Siri. I can't tell you. Daddy made me promise not to tell." Arianna whispered, and Sirius nodded, unsure of what that meant.

After her parents' death, Arianna had no direct family, so he, of course, moved in with the Blacks, who were happy to take her in. She had become like a daughter to them over the years.

Sirius walked out of the bathroom that night after getting ready for bed, and saw Arianna sitting by the window, watching the rain. She had her sleeves and pant legs pushed up, and that was the first thing that caught Sirius's eye. On her arms and legs, Arianna had many deep purple bruises. Sirius tried to walk over quietly, but the floor creaked, and Arianna whipped around. He saw that she was crying. Sirius rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me." He whispered simply, and she knew what he meant.

Taking a deep breath, Arianna spoke in a quivering voice. "M-my dad, he would- he would abuse me, if I did s-something bad, a-and if I spoke out aga-against the Dark L-Lord. It was a-all the time, but he ma-made me not tell any-anyone. Even my mum hurt me some-sometimes. And it was all w-without magic." Sirius nodded. He knew what it was like to have parents that supported Voldemort, but his parents had never intentionally hurt

"I-I'm so sorry, Ria." Sirius whispered, hugging her tightly. They were both crying now. Sirius felt so bad for her. She was his best friend and for so long she had been in so much pain, but she couldn't tell even him because of her father. He had never heard of something like this, and never thought something even remotely similar to this would happen to him or _anyone_ he knew.

After a little while, Arianna could form sentences without stuttering again, and she asked, "Siri, you love me, right?" To this Sirius nodded. "You're my brother, right?" Sirius nodded again. "And you trust me?" One again, Sirius nodded. "Wait here." She got up and ran out of the room, returning quickly with a large kitchen knife. "Give me your hand." She said, and, hesitantly, Sirius put out his hand, and Arianna cut a small gash into his hand, then into hers. It was relatively painless process for both of them, and Sirius HiHhhjk;hfqewrkjhwas a bit surprised by that. Then Arianna pressed their hands together, and they intertwined their fingers. "We're related by blood now." Arianna explained, "And I promise I'll always love you, and I'll always be your sister." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I promise I'll always love you, I'll always be your brother."

**A/N: Okay, now to get a few things straight(: Haha. Okay, so the next chapter will start out with Sirius and Arianna are going to be starting at Hogwarts and it'll start happier~! And it'll be longer, I promise!**

**Okay, and the other thing is if anyone would like to be the beta for this story, please contact me! (: Haha. I don't have one now, and I'll probably need one since I'm a fucktard.**

**Now, the final thing is: REVIEEEW! Pleeeease! It'll make my day and I'll update faster! I hope you want me to update faster… I want to update faster! I want to see what you think!**

**OSHIT, before I forget, I have to ask (and you can answer this in a review-yay!) should the two of them get together when they're in school, or when they're out of school? In-school would make for a longer story, but no sequel because of THINGS that I won't reveal unless the other is chosen. Out of school would have more drama, there would probably be a sequel or two, and it would probably be AU since I would keep Lily and James alive…**

**There you have it~! Enjoy, review, answerrrr!**


End file.
